1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to bead beaters.
2. Background
Given the complexity of the automation of molecular testing and immunoassay techniques, there is a lack of products that provide adequate performance to be clinically usable in near patient testing settings. Typical molecular testing includes various processes involving the correct dosage of reagents, sample introduction, sample homogenization, lysis of cells to extract DNA and/or RNA, purification steps, and amplification for its subsequent detection. Even though there are central laboratory robotic platforms that automate these processes, for many tests requiring a short turnaround time, the central laboratory cannot provide the results in the needed time requirements.
The homogenization and/or lysis of a biological specimen is usually the initial step in a testing process such that a suitably purified analyte or analytes can be obtained for molecular testing. Generally speaking there are three main approaches to cell lysis: chemical, enzymatic and physical. These processes may be used alone or in combination, sequentially or in a single step, to achieve a more optimal process. The use of chemical and enzymatic processes can prove problematic as some chemicals used to rupture the cell wall can denature any enzymes present or generate problems in subsequent processes.
Physical methods for cell rupture include sonication, heating (usually between 90° C.-100° C.), repeated freeze-thawing, creation of rapid and large changes in pressure and mechanical methods. Mechanical methods involve the physical rupture of the cell wall through physical forces such as high-shear forces, grinding, and bombardment of the cell with small particles, often consisting of beads. Mechanical methods of disruption have a number of advantages. They often employ a one-step process, are generally very rapid, are amenable to automation, and have the ability to disrupt solid specimens, such as bone, where the analyte(s) of interests may not be made obtainable without mechanical homogenization.